


Even Bech Næsheim's List Of 25 Things To Do In Summer

by hippopotamus



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippopotamus/pseuds/hippopotamus
Summary: Even makes a list every year, of 25 things he's going to do in summer. Sometimes he completes it, sometimes he doesn't.





	Even Bech Næsheim's List Of 25 Things To Do In Summer

**Author's Note:**

> this was a prompt i got on tumblr, and i loved it so much! i hope you enjoy it too!

Even is ten years old when his mum first suggests making a list of 25 things to do in summer. She helps him with it, because he can’t ever concentrate well enough to write that many things down, there’s just too many interesting things to do! He gets sidetracked, several times, but eventually, after a couple of hours, with his mum giving him suggestions, there’s a scribbled list on a scrap of paper, and he intends to complete all of them.

It starts with number “1. Climb four trees.” He ticks that one off within a week, and then ticks it off another 7 times over before the end of summer. The list also includes “8. Build the lego millennium falcon,” but in the end, that gets built by his father, after he got bored. There’s also “15. Watch a new film every week,” which turns into watching three new films every week, and he loves all of them; films become a new obsession for him, only this one seems to last longer than his other obsessions.

The list ends with “25. Try at least five new flavours of ice cream.” That one proves difficult, actually, because he’s tried most flavours already, but he manages it. He tries Ben and Jerry’s phish food (yum!) rum and raisin (never again) coconut (weird) white chocolate (too sickly) and black forest (nicer than he expected) but in the end, he decides he’ll stick to chocolate in the future.

*

The list becomes a thing every year. As he gets older, he manages to come up with more ideas by himself, and when he’s twelve years old, he manages to complete the entire list, all by himself, for the first time.

He has a streak, after that, that lasts until the summer before he starts Bakka.

The list, then, starts with “1. Cabin trip with Sonja!” And that’s where his downfall is. Her parents are a little overprotective, and won’t allow her to stay away from home for four days with a boy. He was trying to be romantic, like they do in films, but in the end, he has to simply take her out on dates, and his list fails with the first number.

There’s a couple that he does still complete on the list though, like “11. Go skinny dipping!” and “23. Smoke weed” (what? He’s sixteen! All his friends did it last year, he needs the experience!) His list ends with “25. Paint Sonja,” and he manages that one, too - after a lot of blood, sweat, and tears, he finishes the painting just in time for her birthday in august, and she cries when she sees it. They’re happy tears, but it occurs to Even that it’s a little over the top.

*

The next summer, after his first year, he’s still with Sonja, and he’s settled into an easy friendship with five excitable boys, one of whom shares his passion for films. It shapes up to be a brilliant summer, and he’s determined that he’s going to complete his list this year, until he reveals to the boys what list he’s writing, and they insist upon helping him write it.

The first item on the list, “1. Cabin trip with the boyzzzzzzzz”, actually happens, and it’s brilliant, if a little irresponsible. He’s almost certain that if he had different friends, ones that smoked and drank more, the trip would have been a disaster, but it worked out in the end, and he ticked that off the list proudly, high fiving all the boys as he did.

They also complete “5. Music festival!” and he and Mikael manage “17. Make a short film!” even if it is a ridiculous story about Captain America and Vladimir Putin falling in love. They finish it, tick it off the list, and show it to the other boys, who whoop and cheer when it’s done, as if it’s Oscar worthy.

The problem with letting the boys help him write the list is in “25. Skydiving (Elias knows a guy)” because, as it turns out, Elias doesn’t know a guy. But at least Even has someone to blame the downfall of his list upon this year, and it’s been a good summer, anyway.

*

The summer after second year starts off brilliantly. He keeps his friends far away from his list this year, but half of the ideas on the list include them, because he wants to have a fun summer with the people he loves. Writing the list is thrilling, and he almost can’t narrow it down to 25.

The first on the list “1. Dance battle with Yousef” is a good idea in theory, and it’s a lot of fun to complete, although entirely humiliating. Yousef, it turns out, is a lot more of a skilled dancer than he lets on, and Even can’t hope to challenge him, in the end, but he grins all the way through anyway.

“8. Start planning the buss!” is a lot of fun, too. Even’s always been creative, and he’s determined that their concept is going to be brilliant.

The summer starts going wrong after “16. Make another film with Mikael.” They make it a live action one, this time, instead of a stopmotion animation. Mikael is just joking around, they both are, only suddenly it feels to Even as though they aren’t joking around, and then he finds himself being shoved backwards with a “what the hell, dude?”

After that, he skips to the last item on his list “25. Learn more about Islam,” and he takes it too far.  

*

The following summer, after what would have been his third and final year at Bakka had he not dropped out, his list is more subdued. He wants to go back to basics, he wants to keep it simple, make sure he can complete the list this time. He wants to remember that he can do some things right.

He starts it with “1. Draw more,” and he does. He draws as many things as he sees that take his interest, people on trams, or strange looking trees, or just the view from his bed when he’s too tired to get up. Even when he can only manage a stick figure, it still helps.

“13. Go walking” is okay too. It clears his head, especially when the weather is nice, bright and sunny with a light breeze to cool him down. He can get lost in his thoughts if he needs to, but not so much that it hurts like it does when he’s alone inside. “17. Smoke less,” doesn’t really work out. He considers changing it to “smoke less around sonja” just so he can tick it off, but he decides it’s okay if he doesn’t finish the list. It’s still helped.

He ticks off “25. Appreciate the little things - children laughing, sunshine, dogs, pretty people,” the day after the summer holidays end, when he starts at Nissen, and he considers changing it to just “that pretty boy across the courtyard.”

A week later, he finds out he should change it to “Isak Valtersen”.

*

When he writes the list for the summer after he finishes at Nissen, he realises there’s a common theme after every number, the same name on every line.

He’s found the best thing in his life, and this summer, he wants to do everything, with him.

  1. Holiday with Isak (and the boys, if they have to)
  2. Persuade isak to model ;) (or just draw him anyway)
  3. Go hiking with isak
  4. Teach Isak to play guitar (before Jonas does)
  5. Film “the boy who couldn’t hold his breath underwater” for Isak.



It continues like this with Isak’s name on every line, right down to:

25\. Make sure Isak knows how much you love him.

So maybe he fails some of them. Isak never does agree to model, and teaching him guitar just flops. They go on holiday together, though, and Even takes Isak on some adventures through the city, to places he loved as a child, and places he still loves now.

They go to a music festival, and he introduces Isak to his old friends from Bakka (properly, this time.) He holds Isak’s hand in the middle of Oslo’s pride parade, and kisses him in front of the prettiest views he can find, and makes sure to commit them to memory so he can draw them later.

He films it, too, he films the quiet moments, the warm smiles, the laughter with friends around, and the morning grumps before coffee. He films all of that, and at the end of the summer, when Isak is gearing up to start third year and Even is preparing for university, he edits it, into the film that he’s wanted to make for so long.

When he shows the film to Isak, he knows he’s completed number 25.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! let me know what you thought!  
> and find me on [tumblr!](pansexualmahdidisi.tumblr.com)  
> love always xxx


End file.
